Episode 7608 (6th September 2016)
Plot Kerry pours water over Dan, who has slept on the sofa, and she tells him she is now willing to talk. Jimmy has also slept on the sofa, and Nicola suggests doctors are always falling for there patients, like Dan feel for her. Emma plans ahead for buying Wylie's Farm as James sets off for his meeting with a lawyer. Emma warns James not to let Moira take advantage of him, as they'll be in competition with each other when they buy Wylie's. Kerry questions how she didn't see Dan and Nicola coming when Dan explains Nicola tried to kiss him a few weeks ago. Rhona drops some of Leo's things at Tall Trees Cottage, and says goodbye to Paddy. Nicola suggests she could've been giving Dan mixed signals when angry Kerry appears. Kerry warns Nicola to stay away from Dan before slapping her across the face. Pete arranges to go for a drink with taxi-customer Alice. In The Woolpack , Kerry drowns her sorrows. Dan isn't pleased to learn Kerry has slapped Nicola, reminding her that Nicola is still recovering from the accident, before suggesting the kiss happened as Nicola gave him a bit of attention and offered him support. Nicola continues to insists nothing else happened between her and Dan and explains to Jimmy that she was sick of feeling more like his patient than his wife. She admits she wants to feel wanted and she doesn't deserve him. James and Moira find a donkey in the middle of the road as they're driving back from meeting. The both admit they were surprised at the valuation of the business, and James assures Moira that they wouldn't be in direct competition with one another once he buys Wylie's. Aaron calls Paddy to the pub, where he has arranged some beers and German sausage, as well as Marlon and Leo dressed in lederhosen to try to persuade him to stay. Drunk Kerry shows Jimmy the mini bottle of vodka hidden in her bra and asks him how they know for sure that Nicola and Dan stopped at a kiss. Ross asks Pete how his date went, knowing Alice is an elderly woman. Pete is adamant that he'll still win the bet, but Ross is also confident in his own ability to pull women. Kerry goes to kiss Jimmy, but he knocks her back, insisting he can't do it to Nicola, as he loves his wife. James and Moira reminisce about old times and emotional Moira admits she'll miss him as everyone is leaving her. Ross agrees to give Kerry a lift into Hotten. Chas, Aaron, Marlon and Pearl manage to get Paddy to agree to staying in Emmerdale. James tells Moira she deserves better than Cain, and the pair hug before kissing. Jimmy returns home and admits to Nicola that he's still angry, but he won't let this break them. Moira and James kiss in the back of the cab, but Moira comes to her senses and grabs her stuff before walking off. The taxi breaks down when Ross drives Kerry into town. As Ross attempts to see what's wrong with the car, Kerry pounces. Ross initially rejects her, but kisses her back when he realises he's been presented with the perfect opportunity to win his bet with Pete. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes